Second Take
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Her daughter proved that sometimes it takes a second time to hit the mark when it comes to love, or even more, but taking the risk wasnt a bad thing either, besides she's not losing anything anymore.


Title: Second Take

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Kyoko Mogami being a rising actress and being linked to one of the huge names in the entertainment industry is making news, topics and even scandals for herself, but for all her career her fans together with her boyfriend follows her fun family life, they keep their personal life private however they have no dirty secret nor scandals to keep, rather they are open since she is active to her social media as the LME President advised.

With her family of three, consisting her mother who is best known as the coolest and stern mother, and her bubbly and cinnamon roll brother who is loved by her fanbase as he loves outdoors and cooking, he too is everyone's baby brother in the company.

Despite keeping everything in their lives private as what is presently happening with their little family, Kyoko's fans together the public saw how her mother became fierce and hostile towards a man that claims; he is the father of her youngest child and currently battling the iron woman to his custody.

It was a sensitive matter to be publicized, but since Kyoko is huge celebrity to the industry, press and other freelance journalists wanted more scoop to sell to the public like hotcakes.

"Who does he think he is!" the Japanese top lawyer called iron woman of Japan is currently loosing composure in a private room while holding on to her daughter and watching his distraught son.

"Momma?" called the boy, "Please don't let him take me…" he pleaded and it broke Kyoko and her mother's hearts.

"Don't worry, Otto, no one is taking you away." They gave him a hug.

It's the first they heard him ask for anything and it was heart breaking, the Hizuris together with the LME President and his granddaughter were all heart broken by the plea of the boy to stay, "I am now called the best Lawyer in Japan for nothing, I will assure that you get what you deserve and it ends on this trial." She declared and Ren shivered hearing from his in-law.

Minutes later, when the recess ended they went back to the courtroom, "And here I thought you had run away with my son…" insulted by the foreigner who gained glares from both mother and daughter.

With the trial proceedings commenced, it was time for Seana to present her testimonies, to her advantage the judge has been her good friend for years and was secretly happy to take her case, "Today, as a professional in the legal practice and had been in practice since I had or had adopted 'my son' I present myself today as a mother." She emphasized and glared at the tall blonde man in a nice suit hugging his Thor like figure, with his piercing cerulean blue eyes stared challenging her.

"Good morning, Your Honor, I would like to proceed with my testimonies for my client – my family for the custody of Otsukinoji Mogami."

"Proceed."

"Today I brought some documents to prove my legal custody over the minor fifteen years ago from his estrange biological mother, I am not saying I am a saint for convincing the said woman to let the child live as I will take him in, but I am saying as a perspective of a single mother who went the same as her, I had my eldest child, my daughter in the same manner yet I do not have the courage nor the mentality to kill the innocent child in me. As a mother in the same standing, I took the child in with precaution that in the future that the woman in the name or Margaret Eleanor would not bother, me or my children and by means to such protection and prevention, I had to make sure I would go through legal procedure in terms of the probate court for the adoption, in the case number GR XXXX as stated over my presented documentary and primary evidence." The man was impressed and gave a little cocky grin which made her upset.

"Even with my claim over documents that he is legally my son, protected by law - under the civil code of Japan, biological father who claim and acknowledge his child has the right as provided by our family code, hence, our law also provides the principle of parens patriae, which protects the interest of the minor in in interest." She paused and gave another glare to the man.

"I have provided copies for my evidence and you may go through with it." She then stated more of her claims until the judge called on to the petitioners.

"Your honor, good morning, my client would give his oral testimony as his own with support of our own documentary evidence to prove his claim over the minor in interest for the case." The petitioner's lawyer stated and let his client went up to the witness stand after the judge had called upon the petitioner for his own oral testimony.

He cleared his throat, "Good morning." With his greeting the lady judge blushed hearing his deep voice and American accent, "My name is Luke Anthony Marx and I have legal interest to the boy as his biological father and inside that document is the proof of my interest to the boy, I had a private investigator to confirm what, Eleanor said about having a child with her, at first I did not believe what she was spouting since we only met once when I was still in service as an American General and tactical military spy under the pentagon, and at that time I was in a foreign country which is Japan, as a spy I was tasked to get her interest but I would never have thought that we ended up in such situation, and thus born my boy right there." He told.

"I never knew he existed until that woman called up to me after finding me in a civilian life and selling me the information that we had managed to create a child. And because things were confirmed I wanted to get him, however it seemed that he landed to a nice family of three as told by my investigator and it seemed he is loved which is I'm grateful for. Thank you." He stared at Seana softly and turned to his son sitting beside her wearing a nice dress shirt, bowtie and a suspender to match his tie.

He was looking down and nervous, his mother holding his hand patting him in reassurance, the man smiled, "Your honor, please rule to this case in her favor, I rest my case as I see my son in a wonderful hands of a woman who raised her children alone yet showed discipline and love." The Judge was shocked and so did the Defense, "However may I have a request?" he asked.

"Please do." Said by the judge with a little smile that was amazed to the selflessness of the man.

"May I have a visitation rights over my son? I want to get to know him more as I missed fifteen years of his life, and so as his adoptive family." He looked at Seana with that cheeky grin.

"As our law in Japan provides, I would see to it as it is granted." She smiled and gave a light nod.

With the trial over and the Mogami family winning the decision of the court, Seana held both of her children close as she hugged them, for the first time, Lory and the other older people saw the woman showed emotions about her children, the boy held his mother and sister tight, Ren and the Hizuri family joined in after, before their on their way out.

"Miss, Mogami?" Kyoko and Seana turned, "No, I mean Attorney Mogami." He gave a chuckle, "I would like to apologize to the trouble I caused, and thank you for persuading her to let the boy live, at least I get to see him, but most of all thank you for raising and taking care of him, he looked mighty fine boy." He gave the Otto a pat in the shoulder.

Seana was shocked, he nodded after and gave that cheeky yet soft smile at her, Kyoko, Ren, Lory, Julie, Kuu and the Darumaya couple noticed it, Lorry grinned and shook his head but brushed it off.

With the news about the Mogami family winning the custody posted by Kyoko with their little cute family photo in their new home in Tokyo where his brother is to move in with their mother as he is finally in his first year in high school; Kyoko in her work dress, a pink off shoulder casual dress that Julie designed for the original Love Me girls, her mother in the same shade of pink dress shirt tucked in her pencil skirt with matching coat, hair as usual tied to a bun and with her trademark stoic look, to their back putting his arms to their shoulder is the only boy of the Mogami family where he is wearing his suit uniform for his school, his arm with his wrist and hand wrapped with a cast due to another of his outdoor adventures, he plastered a big cute toothily grin, his bright blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes gleamed in happiness, head tilting and resting to his mother's head - Kyoko shared the news of her brother entering high school.

However Kyoko's fans were amazed and impressed with her mother's iron standing in her profession as she showed personal emotions as a mother rather than a lawyer when she represented herself in the fight over custody of her son, and the fact her records were not tarnished, she after that became more demandable than ever as a defense lawyer.

Presently it was another normal work day, Kyoko helped her mother make their lunches while her brother was having trouble putting on his tie, he just neatly placed it to his back pack and would as a classmate later to help him again, with them dressed for the day, Kyoko was all done preparing with her things and now waiting for her boyfriend while Seana has prepared her files to her attaché case and about to leave as well, locking their modern box type home in a nice city subdivision that Kyoko helped choose for her mother, they all went out the wide drive way straight to the garage, Seana unlocked her black Mercedes while Kyoko was greeted by Ren who pulled over his Porch at the side, while Otto unattached his downhill mountain bike to his Rhino-rack spare tire mount with one hand, Ren helped him after having a hard time with his injured arm.

With a thanks Kyoko helped him put on his back pack and helmet, he tapped his Jimny goodbye, but before they were able to leave, a white wrangler jeep pulled over, a man identical to Seana's son stepped out, white flowers on hand with a big grin, "If you are visiting my son, he is on his way to school at the moment as you may see, if you want to visit, please come by the weekends." Seana coldly informed and he gave a weak laugh.

"I know… I did not come for a visit…"

Then state your business…"

"So aggressive." He chuckled, "I came here for you and like to give you these." Showing the flowers and a bear – Ren spits out eh coffee Kyoko handed her, Kyoko, tripped Seana bumped her head to her car after her sudden jump, and Otto falling from his bike.

"Ouch…" he winced and Kyoko was fast to his aid.

"You okay, kid?" Ren asked.

"Asked momma…" with that said, Ren wanted to laugh and Kyoko sent him a glare.

"You know what I am late, Ren take Kyoko you both will be late, Otto, you did not have another injury did you?"

"No… I think I'm fine… I can bike to school…" he replied and rode it again.

"Call if there is any trouble, do you understand?" she again reminded.

"Yes, momma, drive safe." He replied.

"Make sure you stay in the bike lane, and Ren-san, drive that thing again like you are in Nasscar and I will call on someone to tow your car, now be safe." Ren laughed and gave his soon-to-be-mother-in-law a salute.

The poor man was left to the family's drive way while the family left, "Your mom is savage." Ren laughed while he drives.

* * *

The weekend later, like the usual Ren slept over at Kyoko's house with her family, the Hizuris join in later on the morning with them, Kuu having his American heart he takes over the back yard grill, Kyoko got their house a small Coleman grill placed to the newly made backyard deck made by her brother before he got injured.

Lory later arrived with Maria and the two other original Love Me girls, they brought some food as well and placed it to the family's dining, Kuu already heated up the grill and had been cooking burgers and barbecue, while Ren and Kyoko are helping Seana prepare their picnic table by the deck, to their surprise they had another guest and it was Otto's father, Sean rolled her eyes which was noticed by Julie, Kyoko, Lory, Kanae and Chiori, Kyoko mused as she knew what was going on and snorted, "Good morning." He greeted with a smile – Ren was the one who opened the door for him.

"Good Morning, Mr. Marx…" Ren greeted hiding his amusement, Seeing another flower to his hand he knew what was coming.

"Otto-kun, your dad is here!" called Ren from the door.

"He can't hear you, he's in his hobby room, and had been staying there to fix it." Kyoko mused.

"Kindly call for Otto from his room?" Seana looked at Chiori and Maria who grinned knowing they'll have another reason to bother the poor boy.

The girls bounded to the poor boy's cave, it was separated to his own room, but rather overlooks the yard; the girls entered the room and hound him sitting to his mesh office chair, where behind him is an organized wooden cabinet, with two-by-two cube shelves that contain another organizer; a small plastic finger grip organizer that fits the small cube space at the upper part of the shelf, while at the left has another tackle shelf station with specialized drawers for certain baits in it, on top he had four fishing rods attached to the wall rack at one side and at the other side of the wall beside the rods is a wall mounted wood bait rack, where color coded fish baits were organized, another one by two separate shelf is placed with a small aquarium with a lizard like pinkish fish is swimming around and smiling, at the left side of his cabinet – on top is another wide slab of wall plank shelf with one hook under it; attached where his trademark small Reebow tactical back pack with loads of molle attached with some matching pouches, his telescopic rod with a rubber foam cloth cover is attached to the side of the back with his nylon sheath multi-tool pliers with a pendant size ferro rod at the case slot at the side of the sheath attached and his velcro filled with patches with his trade mark logo– is hooked to the shelf and at the shelf itself has his small camping cookware with folding spoon as his stir, the other shelf is empty and at the very top are his flat bill ball caps with his trademark name 'Off Grid Fishing', under the side is his key hangers where his Jimny key is placed.

"You over done your hobby room this time…" said by Maria.

"Is it bad?" he asked.

"Bad? It looked cool!" Chiori piped in, "Oh by the way your dad is here…"

They noticed his sigh and reaction, "You don't like your dad?" Maria asked.

"I don't know… I never had one before, I'm kind of a momma's boy and I don't know how to feel about it."

"That's okay, buddy, you'll get used to it." Said Chiori patting him, and when they came down, Maria and Chiori wanted to burst out laughing seeing poor Seana being smothered with attention by the tall American man, he was good looking and quite in shape, he was grinning like an idiot and had been ignored by the seasoned Lawyer.

The poor boy's reaction was priceless, Kyoko took the liberty and took the photo and saved it to her phone, she wanted to laugh seeing her mother just like her way back when her heart was still locked.

When the man turned to see his twinning son, he smiled brighter greeting him, but the same as Seana he gave that awkward and recessive reaction to him.

When Kuu broke the tension by calling off everyone for burgers, "Luke-san if you come to visit, please visit what the law requires you too." Glared by Seana and Kyoko badly wanted to laugh.

"Well, the judge never banned me from saying I can't like you…" admitting, all heads turned to him, while poor Otto fell from the deck.

"The hell!" said Kanae jumping off to help the huge boy.

"You get a son, not the mother." With that snarl, Julie burst out laughing followed by Lory, poor Lory was almost hit by a pot lid by Seana.

With everyone buzzing at the back eating and interacting with the family time, Julie's youngest son with his girlfriend arrived, Modified SUV, trucks and Jeeps paraded the drive way, "Otis, I brought you some slaves!" called by Julie's youngest son and the adults laughed at the term.

"We're humans too you know!" spoke by his friends pouting.

"Feed them and they'll do things." Koudi added.

"That's nice." Otto nodded, "I got some shovels right at the side, start to get that and dig that area where I marked it, I wanted to at least finish digging…" he added.

"I hope he's not going to bury me…" Luke gulped looking at Seana.

"My son is not a killer, but if you wanted to die so badly, go dig up the hole and bury yourself." And she walked away, Lora and Kuu wheezed in laughter.

The poor boys started digging and Otto started pointing at some places, "Wow, your brother is savage too…" Ren laughed at Kyoko.

"Have you spend time with your own brother?" Kyoko snarled at him.

"I thought you love me?" Ren replied shivering.

A month later, Luke comes to visit the Mogami family every weekend and tried to get close to his son but also closer to the said mother, he was also glad that the daughter seemed to be open and fine with him, less hostile unlike the mother.

"I'm happy we get to go out and have coffee like this~" hummed Julie to Seana who is having her afternoon off as she announced she's having a half day to distress, still dressed with her stylish yet professional outfit, she sat with the fashion mother, her daughter and her daughter's two best friends.

She was sipping her coffee when suddenly Kuu appeared with a guitar on hand, and behind him was Lory with a teasing smile while what shocked her is the said annoying man walking behind Lory, with a huge bright red bouquet of roses and a bright warm smile.

With a song blaring with Lory singing, "Shut up, the birds are dying." With that snarl being paired by a glare, the President pouted.

Kyoko and the girls coughed from laughter, "What do you want?" Seana's glare turned to Luke who was pouting, "You may look like Otto and his pouts are working, but not yours…" she made it clear, Kyoko continued laughing.

"Will you look at that, honey we're late for our photo shoot!" said by Kuu and pulled his wife.

"Girls, you have an interview appointment this afternoon~" hummed by Lory trying to escape death by means of glare from the iron woman of Japan, the three girls were later dragged off.

"What do you gain from this little game you wanted to play?" she asked.

"What game?" he asked confused.

"What do you gain if I let you in?" he finally understood.

"A wife, a son and daughter?" he shrugged.

"You are a weird one… one thing I learned is that spies are liars and they act their way to get and steal something, I learned my lesson." She snorted.

"Listen, I did not come to steal anything, all I wanted is to have a family, I was desperate to get my son after learning I had one and confirmed I am his biological father, but after your little speech at that court it made me realize, I was missing a strong and responsible woman in my life." He admitted, "I am an abandoned child, I jumped from one orphanage to another and grew up to a system which made me a terrible person, but after a man saved me and inspired me to be in the military, it changed my life, however I never knew I was missing something until after I finally retired and wanted to look for it." He took her hand which she forcibly pulled but he gently yet gripped a little tight to hold her more.

"Then there you were, saying things I wouldn't imagine I would hear, I hated women right after I started to understand the world, my mother left me out in a mail box, women tend to use me for my money or my connections, but after hearing you and seeing how you raised Otto and Kyoko, I was impressed and how you strived, Otto and Kyoko are wonderful children, they are disciplined and polite, I know I need to work on being father, but it did not come with a manual."

"Neither being a mother, I never know what I would do after having Kyoko, how do I teach her, what I did is all in instincts, right now I'm still having a hard time teaching Otto many things, at first when he was a little boy peeing was a task I don't know how to teach him the proper way because he is a boy, how he would act not being all feminine as he always stick to my skirt."

"He's a momma's boy, that I know, and I love how he had great respect to women, as he is surrounded by strong, intelligent and independent women." His lip stretched to the side showing his dimple.

"I know how awful you feel about being tricked and destroying your career, I know your past, you might forget I used to work for pentagon and FBI, I pulled out some information before heading here in Japan, and because of my decision that I would pursue my son, I thought it would be better to also pursue the one I really want for a long time."

"Are you perhaps that lonely?" she looked baffled.

"I guess you can see though it." He gave a weak chuckle, "Can you at least give me a chance?"

She did not reply and just stood, she was about to wait for a cab - her car was left at home since she and Julie planned to spend the afternoon together as the Hizuri couple plans to spend the evening at the Mogami home only to be ruined by Luke.

"I- I'll drop you off..." he was having that dorky smile and holding his Jeep open for her, she sighed knowing he would not leave if she does not comply, the ride was short and quiet, when he helped her down his jeep he was hopeful to be invited in her home on weekdays, internally rolling her eyes she sighed and invited him in which sent him to cloud nine.

She knew she is stepping on an area where land mines are everywhere but she is taking a risk just like her daughter did, she is also aware that she is not going to lose her son with the trouble they had been through with their tiny family, maybe it is time to be selfish and have a second take, she sighed again and offered him tea.

* * *

Later that evening when her son arrived back with Kyoko in tow, Ren decided to stay the evening with them – the three were shocked when they walked in to Luke sitting beside their mother with his arm resting over the back rest and scooted closer to her, the woman showed no hostility like she would always do but rather gentle tone of her voice and showing baby photos of her children to him, the siblings blinked if they were seeing right when, "Your father is staying for dinner." Kyoko mused while her son looked lost, he has nothing against his father but admitted that he has mixed feelings around him.

"You are not trying to get close to Momma so you can take me right?" with that asked his father laughed.

"Trust me, if ever I'm taking you, I'll be taking your mom and sister along, I like your mom genuinely." He added, the boy shrugged and went up.

"I'm tired and I hate school right now." He said and Kyoko laughed.

"He got bullied again." She told the seemingly older couple, Seana looked furious while Luke was about to kiss someone.

"How bad was it?" asked by Seana.

"His classmates picked on him for not having a dad and pointed that you were… well…" Kyoko was also upset and Seana already knew, Luke got the message when he announced.

"I'll be picking him up tomorrow." With that sid Seana turned to him.

"Looks who's stepping up as a father."

"Am I not? Just because ninety percent of my attention is to you, does not mean I don't intend to get to know our son." She hid her face as she flushed at his remark towards the boy.

Seana out of embarrassment placed the album down and went to the kitchen to start dinner, Kyoko after changing helped her mother, "Can I help?" Luke offered when Seana pointed up.

"Just go and talk to Otto, he looked down and upset." She sighed and he complied, but before he left, Kyoko squealed when he grabbed Seana by the waist and gave her a kiss to her cheek, "Just don't ask how it happened, it just happened." And she turned away.

Luke went up and knocked to his son's hobby room door, it has a nice name plate on it with a fish drawing, entering he awed at the nice and organized fishing rod storage and his bait and lure set displayed, his hanging cabinet with his outdoor pack with patches hanging at the side of the cabinet rack.

"Hey kiddo, you okay?"

"To be honest, I'm a little upset, they shouldn't call momma like that, she has an honest and cool job, and she's the coolest person or adult I know, well aside from mommy Julie, Poppa Kuu, and uncle Lory." Luke's heart ached a bit, knowing he's not one of those person, his son who has accelerated to high school seemed to be in his tender moment and as Kyoko had described; a total cinnamon roll, and indeed he is, Luke may not spend more time with him but he loved the boy already.

"Listen kiddo, I'll be picking you up at school tomorrow, and what do you say, we get a pop and son Jeep drive?" he offered knowing the boy loved his baby Jeep called Jimny.

"Can I bring Jimny? So we can go together?"

"Of course, buddy. Say you got nice lures and hooks, I like your set up!" he told and he finally spiked an opening for him to bond with his son.

"What were they doing, dinner's done." Seana sighed and went up to see what the father and son was doing only to find them both over the carpet with his outdoor gear scattered around, showing off his own camping gear whenever he goes fish vlogging.

"Look, love, we're bonding!" said by Luke childishly and ruffled his son's hair.

"Great, but dinner's ready." Luke chuckled hearing her stoic tone again.

With dinner, Ren formally introduced himself to the man and the other gave him a stern warning about his now daughter, which made Kyoko laughed.

"Why are there so many claim you as their daughter?!" Ren mused and Seana rolled her eyes.

The next day, Lucas stayed over that evening suggested by Seana, however he slept by the living room, provided with pillow and blanket – Kyoko mused at how her mother exchanges with Luke, but the constant feeling of gap had been little-by-little being filled by the man that came to their little family, Luke had been fatherly to both of Seana's children and would show affection even to Kyoko as his own, Seana internally smiled seeing her son being taught how to tie his neck tie by his father step by step before heading to school, it was a bit crooked but he finally did it any ways. The other let the mother know he is to get their son before the school bell rings, however she wanted to come along as well to confront the school head about their son's situation.

"I'll see you later?" he gave that boyish and cheeky grin at her, both standing at the Mogami home drive way, Seana was about to leave for work while the other to head to his apartment and change and get on with daily routine – he leaned in to give her cheek a kiss and separated.

At lunch, Seana's peers from outside her own glass wall office caught her sporting a hidden smile reading a message from her phone, which puzzled and shocked them as she has been stern and stoic as they know, "Probably Kyoko-chan sending another funny photo of her brother again." Shrugged by Yamagutchi.

"I'd say those two were angels." Piped in by another peer with laughter.

Later that afternoon when Seana was preparing to leave, "Mogami-sensei!" bounded by the junior member of the firm.

"What seemed to be the problem?" her eye brow raised, her sharp eyes shot the junior which made the other shiver.

"Uh, there is a foreigner looking for you!" her fear turned to blush.

"Must be, Luke." She stood and carried her bag with her, on cue he was there by the office cubicles grinning, sporting his thick new Caterpillar brown work boots, black jeans and his flannel shirt under his US military elite bomber leather jacket.

"Hey." He greeted with a cheeky smirk and followed it with a kiss to her cheek, she was hiding her blush and went straight out the office stunning her colleagues.

"Was that Otto-chan's biological father?" Kinichi looked shocked at the display earlier.

"Oh my…" the older ladies mused, "Looks like her not so little angels have a new dad now~" they giggled.

The couple drove down to where their son is attending to get him, and on cue the bell rings to signal that the classes are over for the day, students buzzed out the school, while their son in still neat and promp in his uniform pedaled his downhill mountain bike, "Hey kiddo, how was your day."

"Surprisingly it was peaceful…" they conversed in English since his father could not speak Japanese unless it's only a greeting, his mother then stepped in.

"Did anyone bully you today?" she asked, "How was your assignment, did the other solution from that equation helped?"

"No one, bullied me today… and yes thank you momma, it helped, I got one hundred!" he showed his paper to her and she smiled.

"How did you raise our son, that's amazing!" Luke held her by the waist and stared at the paper baffled, Seana still blushes at his term when mentioning their son.

"Simple, just let them read their books." She replied, "Now come along, let your father pack that bike, we're heading to the Hizuris tonight." She announced, but before they could leave, after Luke had attacked his son's bike to his roof rack and Seana to step in her own car.

"Are you, Mogami-kun's mother?" smiled by a huge man in a nice suit, he was young and good looking as well – Seana turned and nodded.

"Yes I am, my name is Attorney Seana Mogami." The man then extended his hand for a shake, and when Seana complied the man was a little flirtatious, Luke noticed it then stepped in.

"And I am Luke Anthony, Otto's 'Dad' and you must be his teacher here?" Luke emphasized his point and the man stared at him, the female students stopped to their tracks and blushed at Luke.

The man nodded and gave a greeting and compliments to their son, and shortly after he exited, Luke gave an inward grin.

Heading to the Hizuri mansion they were greeted by the Hizuri couple, and Kuu spoke in rapid English with Luke as they exchange greetings, Julie invited Sean for afternoon tea while Kuu, Kyoko and the others at the back started to make outdoor dinner for their Friday family date, they will be spending their weekend at the Hizuris just like what they do on alterations when it comes to family weekends.

* * *

Months passed, their relationship was open thanks to Luke who had been constantly glued and insistent of her, with their relationship followed moving in, their son who has always been shocked at new things is getting used to whatever their announcements are and had been supporting, Kyoko on the other hand had been delighted that her mother is having another shot in love like what she did, and another shot at so called happiness.

"This feels new…" Luke commented.

"How?" Seana replied while continuing to read the full facts of the complaint provided for her, leaning to the back rest of the sofa where Luke's arm rested over it while she is scooted coser.

"No Ren and Kyoko, no Junior, just us…" Luke said while he scrolls to his phone for some posts by his friends back in America.

"This is actually rare, but when Otto is here he would stay in his hobby room and be quiet."

"Well, given he is always quiet, oh look, do you think I should get us one of these? I think this is sold as set." Showing his phone with a set of shirt with prints on it, and Seana looked up at him with a strange look, "What? It's cute." He chuckled.

Later, Seana was in the middle of making them a meal when, "Otto's not home." He grinned and pulled her by the waist from behind and nuzzled his nose between her jaw and neck.

"We're too old for that…" she countered while he chuckled.

"Well, not that old… besides… as you said this is a rare time." He winked and she rolled her eyes at him.

And hour passed, Seana dressing up to finish their meal, Luke rolled off the bed and handed her his phone, "Colonel Itami from the JSDF sent this to me this morning, I don't know how to respond to the offer, I wanted to show it to you first." Seana took the phone and slowly reading it. Internally she was delighted that there is a man who considers a woman's view first rather than dealing to himself, and the fact he was more focused on her rather than an opportunity for himself.

"Well, it's a work that you can still go home at night correct?" she asked.

"I'm just going to be the ranger drill master." He shrugged, "We knew each other from the UN special squad."

"Then take it, at least you can occupy your day, rather than waiting for us to get home in the afternoon…"

"I'll respond to him later, for now, do you have to get down already?" he whined and Seana done soft again to those puppy eyes he was darting at her. She sighed and crawled back to bed.

"I'll finish lunch quick later and then we need to get groceries." She informed.

"Yes ma'am." His American accent playfully mixed with his jest.

Ten minutes before two they left the house and drove down the market and got their supply, five bags were handled by Luke while Seana opens the door for him, "Darling, there's some mail, out in the box." He informed and she turned seeing three boxes.

She then tried to pick it up only to complain to be heavy, Luke then took them in, and found one of the boxes was addressed to him, opening, "Oh! My orders came in!" he then pulled out a camouflage Barbarians 35L molle assault backpack, still wrapped by its plastic cover, pulling another pack of plastic in the box was a pair of American and Japanese patches with Otto_ .com patch, because the box was huge, one-by-one he pulled out six pouches to attach everything to the bag.

One was a long and a bit wide pouch with the same email embroidered to the side, it has also molles attached and another pocket up front, another is a Rothco water bottle pouch with a metal canteen bottle to go with, a smaller pouch with a thick heavy duty multi tool pliers, another is a ballistic nylon sheath for a new folding tactical camping knife, to be followed by a wider pouch full of first aid kit, Luke inspected everything and he approved it was all complete, then another square pouch to insert a think folding tarp, another pouch is obviously for a small folding shovel, Fiskar camping x5 axe and the last pouch to have an easy access hammock.

"Are those for him?" asked Seana while she sat by the sofa watching her now boyfriend open everything like Christmas.

"Yes, and don't worry, I'm not spoiling him, he showed me his gear the last time and I saw he is missing many things to keep him safe from all his little adventures and his pack is already ragged and ready to be replaced."

"Where'd you get all that?" she asked again, "Online?"

"No, Remember your dear man used to be in the military and with a rank, well I have some contacts to make me some of my personalized and custom gear for my own missions, so I had to ask them again to make me one for Junior, I know he'll love these." He grinned and packing everything to let his son unbox it.

"And what's that spray?" she asked again.

"Oh, that's for Kyoko, remember she mentioned she felt there's someone watching him when she's at the set of her new drama? Well, if that is indeed a stalker I want her to be prepared and had a little self defense, I know she is a black belt in jujitsu but a father can never be sure." She was happy that he even claimed her daughter as his.

The evening later, Kyoko was home early and was joined by Ren and their managers, Kyoko helped her mother to make dinner with Yashiro, moments after the youngest Mogami arrived home bubbly as ever and bouncing asking for his own package, and when Seana pointed it was in the living room, he gently placed his bad to one of the sofa neatly and went to sit by the carpet and opened it like a present, his phone recording his unboxing but before he opened it Luke pulled out the huge box and placed it beside him, "I got another thing for you, kiddo." He cheekily smiled and let his son open the smaller box first.

And when he did he showed to his family a gold slab that shows it was a plaque, it has a play button logo and his own channel's name, he was genuinely laughing and bouncing, his mother was proud of him even though it wasn't academics.

And when he settled down, "Open what your father got you." Spoke by his mother and complied with it, he slowly opened the box and found the tactical backpack and gasped like a five years old opening his birthday gift, followed by another pouches and attachments.

Luke then started to teach him where everything is supposed to go, and the gears that came with it, but the personal favorite of the boy is his email being attached to the first pouch he pulled out, the long one, "Your telescopic rod can go in there, it has a velcro strap that can secure everything, the pouch up front is for your tackle box." Luke explained and his son gave him a hug out of happiness.

Opening another box that was addressed to him, he opened it and happy to see his new Reebow small daypack arrived with some new pouch and replacement gear to his old one, he did not expect his father would give him a new one and ordered the same gear as his old ones, it came along with carbineer and D rings.

After dinner, "Junior's not joining us tomorrow?" Luke asked the woman who is also browsing her phone beside him.

"He will, just the morning, he'll be heading to some creek with Juliana's son." She replied, "He already uploaded his recording earlier." She mused and he scooted to her to see.

"You took nice photo of him earlier." She complimented seeing the whole view of her son's hobby room, where his two-by-two cube shelf with a rack, his hanging shelf with hook where his new Reebow tactical day backpack is hanging, and the bigger bag with loads of pouches placed to the shelf itself, his Axolotl pet to its aquarium, his simple wooden desk with some drawers at the side, and his mesh swivel chair, back facing the camera, and to the wall was displaying the gold plaque.

That room keeps him from trouble, unlike him I used to be a runner and problem child, got involved to wrong people and sell some illegal things." He honestly admitted.

"You did not have any adult to keep you in line, it was given." She accepted him at who he was, "And besides you ended up to be a Brigadier General." She shrugged and placed her phone to the nigh stand and started to sleep.

The morning later, everyone was already up waiting for the other family to arrive, while Seana went up to her son's room to wake him and when he did like the usual when he is scheduled to leave for his trip he would pick up the first thing is his camera then his glasses, hair in a mess and sleeping shirt rumpled he would record himself greeting everyone then announcing his little adventure then turning the camera off and going out to take care of himself and prepare for the day, Seana got used to everyone in her house's routines.

When the Hizuris arrived with Lory, managers and the Love Me girls, they headed like the usual to the back of the house, and to their surprise the landscape is finished, the huge pond is also done, it was connected to the deck, the water is flowing from its mini rock falls, although there was no fish yet.

Luke took out some bag charcoal for their barbeque and the cooler for their beers, the ladies busied themselves in the kitchen and Kyoko baked some cake with Kanane, Chiori and Maria, again bothered Otto in his hobby room apparently he was filming for his trip and recording how he prepares his things.

With lunch coming along, "Nice bracelet." Complimented by Kuu to Luke's braided bracelet, it was made out of paracord.

"Thanks, it's personalized and made by Junior, apparently he is selling these things online, it's a parachute cord bracelet, it has a kit and I like it since it's compact and it fits my wrist." He showed it further.

Meanwhile at the kitchen, "Has he asked you yet?" Julie whispered.

"Asked me what? Please be specific, Juliana." She is always formal.

"Ah… your hand in marriage."

"We've only been dating for three months…" she turned to hide her embarrassment.

"Please, you practically live like a married couple with two grown ass kids! One is to marry mine!" Julie outburst.

"Well, he didn't, yet."

"Are you waiting?"

"I guess… I know I'm sure with him and he has been honest and loyal… so I think I am..."

"Considering he is down on to you, he will eventually, probably going your pace." Julie shrugged, "Now let's take these out so that everyone can eat~" they took out the salad and other food, while the boys outsides are getting the grilled meat ready as well.

Again Julie's youngest son with his crew arrived late as usual, however brought some good food with them to add.

With lunch over and everyone is to have fun by the afternoon, "Ma, Pop…" called by the youngest Mogami, "Koudi-nii and I are leaving." And gave both his parents a tight hug, "Nee-chan." And smothered Kyoko with the same affection.

Seana followed him out the drive way and see if he brought everything, and he did, his modified Jimny loaded with his outdoor things, he opened his back door compartment where his new Reebow day pack he ordered, with his telescopic bag case strapped to the side, with his foldable chair, his new smittybilt tailgate cover, with two bags loaded, "Your father got you that one did he?"

"He did, he told me he got two since he needed to put one on his Jeep…" he shrugged.

"Well, you're all geared and loaded, be careful on your way, call if you are in some kind of trouble, drive safe." And she gave his forehead a kiss.

"I wil, love you too, momma." And she nodded sending her son off, he was followed by Koudi in his own modified truck.

"They left already?" asked by Lory biting to his snack.

"Yes, and I hope they will be safe going to Kyoto in that long drive." She sighed.

* * *

Monday came, and for a change, Luke fully dressed in full American combat uniform with his own green beret, Seana dressed in nice all black dress suit and pencil skirt and gave her son a kiss in the forehead while leaving Luke to pout since she turned her back on him, after their son left she rolled her eyes and have him a peck and drove off to work.

Arriving at work, Seana as usual was greeted by the younger members of their firm, and was asked for some advice since others are not yet BAR passers, she having to be the Invisible Queen Lawyer and has clean records throughout her court practices, "You seem to be blooming today?" greeted by her good friend Todoh.

"How can you assume?"

"You're not glaring at some juniors today, what happened?" he playfully teased.

"My relationship is none of your concern." She cleared up her folders and went through some pending cases that was handed to her.

"Well, not my concern but, has he asked you yet?"

"Asked me what?"

"Goodness, Mogami-san… to be his Mrs. Marx." He blurted when other lawyers turned their heads to the single mother with amused and interested stare.

"I invoke my right to remain silent." With that reply, the whole floor laughed at her since they finally saw her blush for the first time.

By lunch time, with the usual cocky smirk and door frame leaning pose with ankles and arms crossed, "Ms. Mogami." He called in English, "I thought we have a date today?" he teased and she walked fast to grab him and leave the building.

"Whoah, what's with you today?" he asked in wonder, she however ignored and told him to drive.

While having their lunch suddenly he grew quiet when suddenly he pulled out something from his pocket and held her hand, they were both by the secluded and private area inside a nice restaurant, "I had been thinking about it for a long time now, and I know this may sound quick but it is one way to prove to you I am serious is to meet you in the altar, Attorny Seana Mogami, will you be Missus Marx for me? I'm not going to oblige our son to get the last name and so as our daughter but my main priority right now is you." He opened the box to reveal a silver thin band with a big single white gem stone on it, and around the band is covered with smaller ones.

"I might not expect your answer now, but I'll be wai-"

"Yes…" with her immediate reply and blushing face, his jaw was hanging, "Are you not going to put that ring now?" she demanded, shaking his head and grinning like an idiot putting sliding the ring to her finger and kissing her hand.

"Now to tell Kyoko and Otto." Said Luke.

"Let's take it easy with Otto, he'll faint."

"Let's pick him up later and talk to him over dinner at some nice place with Kyoko and Ren." Luke suggested.

The day gone quicker as usual and Luke again drove by her Law firm to head to their son's high school, Seana messaged her daughter that they would meet to a restaurant, the same as where they ate earlier where the proposal happened, and when they announced Kyoko was happy for them congratulating them repeatedly while the poor boy was just stunned, "So momma's goinf to be a Marx now and I'm still Mogami?" he asked.

"Are you worried about being left as a Mogami?" asked by Seana.

"No… just asking if I'll be a Marx too?"

"If you want to stay as a Mogami, I'm fine with that, but if you want to be a Marx then, be one, but you have to ask your mother who raised you." Luke turned to her.

"I am not against any of it." Seana assured.

"Then it's settled, if it is alright with Kyoko too, I want to give you my last name again." Kyoko gasped and squealed nodding, "I know since after you get wed to Ren over there your Marx will be Hizuri soon." He chuckled.

After the warm welcome of the children to their new status, Kyoko with permission from her mother announced it to the whole family, with the LME president and her best friends, with blessings and congratulations given there comes the question, "So when is the wedding?" which made Seana's eye twitch.

With Julie and Lory tagging up in the picture Seana's in a loop of roller coaster since her wedding was been zoomed in three months early, deciding that they need to be wed before the end of the year so her daughter can get married to the schedule they planned, "To be honest a simple civil wedding is fine." She suggested and the fashion mother gasped shocked at what she said.

"You my dear, sister is going to be wed on a beach, at sunset and you are to have a beautiful dress! You are in your forties and you need to treat yourself!" with that Seana gave up knowing Julie's personality.

With the date marked and the preparations going thanks to Lory and Julie, all she needs to worry now is the jitters. However with the happy news, Kyoko could not contain her happiness and shared over social media her family update with a photo; it is the time when the older couple announced their engagement, Ren beside Kyoko hugging her from behind, while Seana in the center, Luke with a taller and bigger frame wearing his combat uniform hugging the three with a big smile and the younger behind all of them piling them to an embrace leaning his head to his father's shoulder.

The media ate the happy news and turned it into a scoop having to create another article about the little family of Kyoko, however with Kyoko handled the interview herself and turned that the little meeting of the older couple was not pleasant as they had met to a court room in battle to a custody case over her little brother, and ended up on a love story between her mother and soon-to-be-father.

She happily shared family photos with her soon-to-be-father present, her fans and the public bites on the cute stories and their little family moments, especially the couple's occupations, that her parents are not to be messed with.

* * *

"You nervous?" asked by Kuu and Lory to the blonde who's jabbing punches in his band collar, long sleeve beach shirt that fitted his muscular military figure, sleeves folded up to his biceps and buttons open down to his lower chest.

"No, excited in fact, I'm trying to burn the energy down since I can't wait." He replied with a smirk, "Thank for everything, guys." He gave both men a hug.

"No problem, just make sure you take care of that little family." Lory patted him.

"Well, it's time." Kuu smiled and the three men were escorted by Ren down to the beach. They waited shortly when the girls finally arrived, Luke's face can be painted with happiness after a woman in beautiful white deep v-neck lace top and her skirt was designed as a simple mermaid train, just like her daughter she has a figure which matched her dress.

With the wedding music being played by the hired band, the bride's entourage paraded the red carpet, Kyoko joining her mother as escort with her brother at the other side, Kyoko worn a beautiful baby blue beach dress while her little brother is wearing the same shirt as his father except instead of pants he was wearing slim fit khaki shorts and baby blue suspenders, his father and him matched their summer boat shoes.

The Christian wedding was quick, but one thing that Lory had recorded was that; Luke's eyes never left his bride, with the kiss shared cheers and congratulations was given, a family photo was then added for their wall, however the Hizuri joined the photo to the next one which made their family bigger, the LME president and his granddaughter with Kyoko's best friends as well.

The media loved the released wedding photo where Kyoko gave a hint who is to be wed next after she stood beside her mother with her mother's bouquet on hand playfully smiling sending hints, her now stepfather is embracing her mother from behind while gently lifting her up, her legs looked like kicking and she maintained her trademark cold and stern face as they pose for a wacky photo, her brother however managed to bring his huge camouflage back pack and six feet fishing pole and looked like he was going out to fish while sideways to the camera, it was cute and wholesome for the family.

A year after the wedding, with legal and specials proceedings made, both Kyoko and Otto are now Marx, however Kyoko with her as a celebrity and people knows her as a Mogami, she maintained her stage name as her maiden name, while Otto was the biological son and a recognized one so he had to keep his name as Marx however as a person known to the web, he is too known as a Mogami, still he kept it that way in respect to his mother.

While Seana being known as Attorney Mogami, but since she is now married in respect to her husband she added a hyphen and added her married last name to her maiden one since she is registered as 'Attorney Mogami' in her whole life in the practice of law and as provided by the code of attorneys.

But in jest, Luke calls her Commander Missus Marx – presently, "Hi sweety! Here already?" greeted by Kyoko's American father giving her a tight hug and a kiss to her head, dressed in his military combat uniform with his leather shoulder holster, "Were you being good to her?" he teased pointing his finger to Ren who laughed and gave a nod.

The camera crew started to set up in his office, some soldiers peeked from his door and windows looking at Kyoko whispering that, that was the Drill General's daughter and a pretty actress, a popular n at that.

The filming crew were all amazed to see the real life office armory at the corner however the family photo over the General's table was even more intriguing as it was personal ones.

"Are you going to do your own stunts, dear?" asked her father.

"Yes, daddy." She replied.

"Just be careful, alright?" Ren can feel the love and care of a father to his daughter.

"POP!" bounced by an oversized tall boy to his father's back.

"Hey kiddo! Where's you Momma?" he asked.

"She got me off trouble at school." He spoke.

"Again? What happened, let me see your face?" gently holding his son's chin and turning him side to side seeing a black bruise to his left cheek.

"Your son, was mobbed by five boys just because he defended my name against them, and his other female classmates that was being harassed by the higher years, and to the miracle boy that he is, he managed to send the five boys to the hospital and was able to get away with just a bruise to his face, I'm not mad, just saying." Seana spoke from the back, her gold and diamond ring shines from the sunlight from the window.

"Now c'mon, let's have some lunch before your daughter starts shooting." And Seana pulled Kyoko with her.

"That's my boy, so how did you beat them up?" the older man grinned.

Shoved them off first and turned to them one-by-one, and like you said I need to use my body more and make sure to use force."

"Good boy." Ruffling his hair.

~END~


End file.
